regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Servers
Regnum Online kann auf einigen wenigen Servern gespielt werden, bei denen es sich um unterschiedliche Welten handelt. Server bieten exakt den gleichen Inhalt und das gleiche Gameplay mit Ausnahme des experimentellen Servers. Sobald Caharktere auf einem bestimmten Server erstellt wurden, können sie nicht auf einen anderen verschoben werden (mit Ausnahme des experimentellen Servers, siehe unten). NGD servers There are two servers provided by the game development company NGD. They are operated, and their community is handled, by NGD, though the hardware itself is located in Sweden. Creating an account from the official website allows a player to create characters on both these servers, and the player can belong to a different realm on each server. Ra (Spanish) Ra is the the game's oldest and main server, and is mainly populated by players from Argentina (where the developers are based) and other Spanish-speaking countries. However English-speaking players and clans do exist (see list from the official forum), and this server is where most veteran players play. The server is by far the most active, though this also has problems. Large battles between many players require a powerful computer for an acceptable frame rate, and ping times can go very high, particularly during invasions. Valhalla (German) Since April 2018 Valhalla is under supervision of NGD staff. Gamigo servers Diese Server und ihre Community wurden von der deutschen Firma Gamigo unterhalten und stehen nur Spielern mit einem Gamigo-Konto zur Verfügung. Patches für diese Server werden in der Regel einige Wochen nach den internationalen Patches angewendet, falls Inhalte auf Deutsch übersetzt werden müssen. Es gab drei Gamigo-Server. Zwei deutsche mit den Namen Niflheim und Muspell sowie ein französischer Server mit dem Namen Nemon. Diese Server verfügen auch über aktive GMs , die auf den internationalen Servern nicht vorhanden sind. Allerdings gibt es hier mehr Regeln mit starker Durchsetzung, und die GMs sind bei einigen Spielern unbeliebt. Beide deutsche Server wurden um April 2012 in "Valhalla" zusammengeführt. in 2015 the server Nemon was closed and the remainig players were transfered to Ra. In April 2018, NGD took over the management for the german community and gamigo is no longer responsible as the german publisher. BoaCompra Server Announced in July 2011, the Piranha server is primarily aimed at portuguese speaking players. The server is being run by BoahCompra. Only players from Portugal and Brazil will be able to access this server. Piranha was launched in August 2011. Due to low activity, the server has been merged with another one. United Games server Launched in June 2009 in partnership with United Games, the server Tyr was a Dutch server for players coming from the Netherlands and Belgium. However, after about 6 months, in January 2010 it was announced that the server would be merged with Horus, following a termination of the partnership between NGD and United Games due to low server population. The players from Tyr were moved to Horus, and the (tyr) suffix was added to their character names to avoid nickname collisions. Experimental server The game has one public testing server, Amun. Its purpose is to test new features, fixes and overall polish. Upcoming patches will often be placed onto this server before being deployed to the main servers. The character database for this server is intermittently copied from the Ra server, and so the characters on this server can be erased without notice. The wipe frequency depends entirely on specific needs, sometimes it happens after a few months, sometimes it happens after a week. The server has a few features to help in testing, there is a "global" chat channel for inter-realm communication, the /reset_powers command only takes 3 s econds instead of the usual 60, and there is an additional /train command that lets players modify their setup from anywhere, rather than just at a trainer. However the availability of this server is not guaranteed, and sometimes it is only open to a select group of testers. On this server, Ximerin gets decreased from a character's inventory but it doesn't get saved onto the database. Ximerin is only actually spent on the live servers. While Ximerin on this server doesn't get deducted from the players account, the minimum amount to buy the desired items is still required. This gives players an ability to test premium items before actually spending the Ximerin for real. See also Rankings: The war status, plus player and clan rankings, for each of the five servers.